Before it's gone
by corticarte apa lagranges
Summary: <html><head></head>To a very special birthday girl Angelvan105. When Batwoman brakes a promise to her youngest son Tim. He wishes for Brianna to never become Batwoman and soon wakes up to an alternate universe where his wish came true, watch as he tries to save what's left of his family before it's too late. FemBruce. Read my "Momma Bats do love me?"story if you like this one please review. no flames</html>


**A/N: This is for a very special someone, my number one fan Angelvan105 who has always supported me and encouraged me to right this story this is a happy birthday present to her and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**P.S I own nothing and check out my first story 'Momma Bats do you love me?'**

* * *

><p><strong>8:00pm Gotham Academy auditorium.<strong>

No one's P.O.V

At Gotham Academy there is a talent show going on for all the elementary school participates. Lined in the seats are parents, family and friends who have come to support their own special child. Some happy just to see their child perform others there for competition but now matter what happens on stage behind the curtains off stage is where our real story begins. For this night might just changed the course of time forever.

Peaking out behind the stage curtain a young boy of eight-years old searched the crowd. With jet black hair combed nicely his sky blue soon found what he was looking for.

Blowing out a relieved sigh Tim was glad to see his entire family down in front Shayera and Clark had made it as well asking J'onn to notified them if any trouble started. Even the Avengers had made it on time, who had flown by jet and landed on the roof of the of school.

Waving to Dick and Jason who could see him from where they were sitting he couldn't help but notice the empty seat between Alfred and Clark.

She wasn't here! Shock and hurt seen on his face.

Why wasn't she here to see him? She had promised she would be here on time.

Closing the curtain he took deep breaths as he tried to calm down and straighten his tux, bowtie around his neck.

'Maybe she's just late' he thought 'Yeah, just late I know she'll come, I know she will'

Reassuring himself he waited for his name to be called. Going by last name he was last to perform meaning Brianna still had time left to see him go on.

Soon after one girl finished her ballet routine his name was soon called.

"**And for our final contestant of the night Tim Drake"**

**" **Good Luck Tim" wished a teacher.

Nodding his head politely he made his way on stage as the audience clapped, Toni louder than others.

"Yeah Tim that's my baby!" she cheered.

she was soon shushed by other parents.

"Shhhh!"

"Oh you shhh!"she snapped.

Taking his place in front of the back grand piano he quickly glanced into the audience once more. She still wasn't there knowing everyone was watching he began his performance playing Chopin's Raindrop No 28.

**At the Gotham Museum of Art**

**"**Come on Batsy pick up the pace your losing your edge" chuckled the Joker throwing more explosive marbles at her.

Dodging all of the explosive's Batwoman gave a quick look over to the nearby Clock on the wall.

'Dammit if I don't end this quick I'll miss Tim's performance'

Dodging a deck of playing cards, she moved toward the Joker once more in hopes of ending the fight.

**Gotham elementary**

Looking out into the crowd Brianna was still no where to be seen and Tim was nearly done.

'I can't believe she didn't come' he thought.

As he continued playing the song it got a little sadder and the audience had noticed it too some had even began crying.

Playing the final notes as he poured his heart out on the ivory keys the end of his performance was met with a roaring applause.

Bowing to the crowd he made his way off stage a solo tear rolling down his cheek.

With that the talent show had ended and Tim had won first place hands down. Giving half hearted smiles to all who congratulated him he was soon surrounded by his friends and family but he hardly noticed them as he stared at the empty seat holding a reserved sign card the name written in elegant script.

'_Brianna Wayne'_

Staring at the card he couldn't help but grow angry the card mocking him. A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder as he turned his head looking up at his brother Dick

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good reasons for not being here" he said his force comforting.

But it did little for Tim as he glared at the card once more before grabbing and ripping it to pieces, stomping on it on his way out as he moved toward the exit his family close on his heels.

Moving as fast as he could he soon found his way in front of the school before anyone could say anything a familiar black Ferrari pulled up in front of the school startling most of the families that were still in front of the school. Hoping out of the car Brianna did her best to look presentable as she straightened up her dress and her hair clearly out of breath as she asked.

"Did I miss it?" realizing she had, she frustratedly kicked her car tire. "Dammit I missed it!"

Moving to apologize to Tim he only walked past her arms folded across his chest as he made his way to the limo climbing and slamming the door.

No one moved everyone in shock on what had just happened, the silence was soon broken as a teacher with a mega phone who called out.

"**Who ever owns a black jumbo jet with the license plate 'STARK' on it parked on the roof by the U.S government air force your about to be towed"**

"Shit" Toni cursed as she ran to catch up with the teacher the Avengers following after her the Jet being their only ride except Thor.

Sighing dejectedly she raked a hand through her messed up hair as she climbed back into the Ferrari and followed Alfred driving the limo back to the Manor. Once reaching the manor and climbing out of the car Brianna chased after Tim who had ran inside the minute the car stopped.

"Tim!" she called after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger sorry folks next chapter coming soon. Please review. NO flames, remember to check out my other stories.**


End file.
